Second Chance
by Blazingfoxx
Summary: Short story clip about one of the characters from a novel i'm working on.


_**Second Chance**_

_Like any other day it was extremely hot as the scorching sun would shine down upon us all like we were living in a desert._

_The streets seemed dead in several area's. Most streets would be full of people laying about in the sun, aimlessly walking around, begging for stuff, and some people... slowly dieing from sickness._

_Where I live isn't all that rich in fact where I live it seems almost impossible to live._

_It seems in order to survive where I live you'd have to commit to stealing and staying in large groups with others you can trust... Like a gang, I suppose._

_Me and my brother; Lorenzo, both ran a gang that I had started myself. The whole gang was mainly formed for stealing food and anything necessary for survival from the rich section of my place._

_But keep in mind that we were not the only gang, so we always had to be cautious and maintain our grounds._

_My place was considered to be a blood bath for gang wars people die everyday not just from sickness but from gangs, it was just a common thing here._

_My name is Teto... and this is my story, not as a criminal but merely a hero trying to lead my people for survival._

_When me and my brother were just kids all we'd see was negativity, it was pretty much like being born in Hell. Although I was born before my brother so I was more use to it than he was so I made sure I would help look after him and make him feel more safe with comfort and security._

_Unfortunately just as my brother was born he grew very ill almost instantly and we had no medication to help save him, so all we could really do was pray that God will let him have just a chance to experience life a little more longer._

_Our father couldn't take much more of seeing my brother suffering so he did what he could do and risked his life by stealing some medication. He never did make it back with the medication by the time he reached our door step he was gunned down._

_It seemed the medication wasn't necessary as God decided to finally answer our prays and let our brother life a little longer._

_Just as we thought things were going to be okay it appeared that my brothers flu had passed on to our Mother, but because she was more older and stronger she was able to fight it until we got more older and were able to try and take care of her._

_Like my father I decided to take a stand but only I would need help, my younger brother was willing to stand by my side._

_For his age he seemed to grow more taller than he should be._

_My brother and I were able to gather many people who have experienced the same loss and troubles until we were able to form a gang._

_The gang was known after my father for his honor and bravery._

_Since then things have been going well we managed to steal enough food to last us for a day at least although some days were unfortunate but that has never brought us down._

_Our gang was known to be very common as we stole food, weapons, medication. ect._

_Though we would never really kill anyone, it was one of my gang rules, I didn't believe in killing especially if it was to one of my own people._

_However one day made a mark that will seem to haunt me and my brother._

_The weather seemed unusual as it started to rain for once._

_As I felt one drop of water landing on my arm I first thought I was feeling things until I felt some more drops. My gang and I started to laugh and fool around as we were getting showered upon feeling the nice breeze as if this rain was a gift from God to give us life._

_My brother was too busy examining the rain for he had never seen anything like it or even heard of it before._

_Don't get me wrong all of us has never seen anything like this however we have heard tales about it. Most of us assumed it was some bed time story made up to make us feel worth living for._

_As we all decided to call it a quits for the day and head home to relax and enjoy the rain and soon departed me and my brother ended up walking back to our place to noticing blood stains on our door steps._

_I stood there for a moment starring down at the door step having memories rush back at me all at once. It seemed hard to bare._

_My brother had to stop and pull me back to my senses._

_Lucky for him he never knew his father or what had happened to him that day, it was probably best that he would never know._

_We both ran inside our place and found our mother laying on the floor with a knife sticking in her with a piece of paper attached to the knife._

_We were both shocked and in horror to what we were seeing, I didn't know how to react to what I was seeing really... On the other hand my brother; Lorenzo quickly ran over and kneeled down to our mother and quickly burst into tears._

_I just stood there and watched like I was watching some dramatic movie... Only this movie has no rewinds, fast forwards or anything. This movie was reality, my reality..._

_I slowly was able to move closer to reach out for the piece of paper which appeared to be a note._

_As I read it the note made itself clear that we were at war with another gang._

_While my brother was upset wasting his energy trying to revive our mother which seems very useless I was standing there starring at the note while grinding my teeth as i held the note so tight I could easily rip it in half._

_I was so furious! we never deserved this!_

_I just wanted to help my people... but it seems as if I cannot trust anyone..._

_I then pulled the knife out of my own mother and was so blinded to what I was doing. I only had one thing running through my head and that was to track the person down who killed our mother and make him wish he never messed with my family._

_Lorenzo tried to stop me from what I was doing and tried to remind me about my rule... our rule, but that rule seemed dead to me now._

_As I was about to head outside my brother got in my way so I pushed him back into a wall with force and said something to him that I could have never imagined of me saying my whole life._

_My protection to him is gone it was man for themselves this was reality... God doesn't want us. If he wants to believe in forgiveness and second chances then I want no part of it!_

_I stormed off with the blade held tight in my hand._

_It took awhile but my brother soon ended up chasing after me._

_It didn't take me long to find out who killed my mother and where this person was hiding._

_When I caught up to the person and he was alone I snuck up behind him and held the blade to his throat while holding him in a tight hold so he could not get away._

_However... I never did kill him so easily... I wanted him to suffer, like how I did as I grew up into this world I wanted him to feel all the pain I felt before he was dead._

_Instead I threw him to the ground and rammed the knife into his back as He tried getting up in pain I kicked him in the stomach causing him to fall back down._

_I then pulled him off the ground and started to lay upon many punches at him as he was defenseless to fight back. All he could really do was plead for mercy as I began to beat him up._

_There was so much blood everywhere coming from him even my knuckles were starting to bleed._

_As I took one last punch to the face I made sure it was my hardest which knocked him straight to the ground._

_While he was unconscious I started to stomp his face into the ground._

_When my brother caught up he tried pushing me back telling me he was dead but I was too blinded to notice I ended up throwing my brother back so hard he landed on the ground and knocked his head so hard upon a stone._

_As I finally realized what I have done, I was terrified of myself and didn't know what to do._

_My brother was luckily okay but he had soon lost his voice and never been able to talk again..._

_I was worried of what my brother may have thought of me now or may never look up to me as a brother or what i use to be._

_I decided to take my own gun I had and drive it to my head but my brother stopped me he never said anything but the way he looked into my eyes I could tell he was trying to say "That is enough, whats done is done, let it be..."._

_We soon both ended up fleeing from our place leaving our gang behind and everything... We had really no idea where we were going but we wanted to leave everything behind and forget it all trying to start a new life... a better one._

_We soon came across this mysterious place known as Night Avengers Society (NAS)._

_From what they have explained they help unfortunate kids and runaways and raise them to be agents like a law but not known to anyone outside of NAS and were to be kept secretive._

_I felt this was God's way of planning a chance to redeem myself and be a better person again paying for the mistakes of what had happened._

_And I know I will never let my brother down again as he continued still by my side._


End file.
